B L A C K E N E D  H E A R T S
by XxXriritanxnagi4evrXxX
Summary: nagihiko is in luv with rima, but will he be able to confess his feelings with the help of two mischevias girls? rated t just to be safe, i suck at summaries RIMAHIKO!


**Kimiko: omg hai gays! this is our first story x3! and for SHUGO CHARA! WOOT!**

**Ikuto: WOOT! **

**Yoru: NYA~ :3 this is sugoi nya!**

**Liana: omg ikr x3 in this story were goin to school w/ nagi-kun and riritan (made that nickname up teehee!) and we get them together! because RIMAHIKO RULEZZZZZZZZZ IF YOU LIKE AMUHIKO GO AWAY NO ONE LIKES U!**

**Kimiko: PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIEM**

**Amu: KIMIKO YOUR SO FUNNY **

**Liana: OMG I LUV THAT SONG**

**Kimiko: WE R REALLY RANDOM SO IF U DUN LIEK IT THEN DEAL WITH IT!**

**Liana: OMG PURPLE SPOONS I LOVE PURPLE SPOONS**

**Nagihiko: AHAHAHA thats hilarious XD! **

**Rima: BALA-BALANSU~!**

**Nagihiko: well hello rima-chan *SMIRK***

**Rima: oh my god u creepy crossdresser!**

**Utau: OK STOP FIGHTING *angryface***

**Kimiko: YEA U GUYS! **

**Nagi + Rima: Okayyy Kimiko-chan and Utau-chan *sadface***

**Kimiko: yayz! BANANA! XDDDDDD**

**Liana: TEEHEE LIKE LEN-KUN? XDDDD I LUV VOCALOIDS**

**Kimiko: kaitoxmiku is the best! D kaito is so shmexy 3**

**Liana: I know like allll of the songs! Likeeeee um Melt! And World is Mine! And Black Rock shooter! And Cendrillion :D**

**Kimiko: I didn't like the OVA tho :( there were no pretty bishies! except for dumb tomi or whatever her name was!**

**Liana: Ikr? so i gues we should start now rite?**

**Yaya: YAYA-TAN WANTS TO DO THE DISCLAMER XD *noms on candy***

**Liana: shup yaya tan rima tan and nagi kun have to do it!**

**Yaya: ...B-But Yaya tan wants to do it TT_TT**

**Kimiko: TOO BAD YOU ARE JUST A SUPPORTING CHARACTER YOU BEANSTALK POTATOBANG DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD (sry im hyper!)**

**Liana: (It's ok im hyper 2 I think i have like adhd lol :D OOH LOOK A SHINY PENNY *chases*)**

**Rima + Nagi: Kimik -sama and Liana sama dont own Shugo Chara sadly! otherwise it'd be soo much beter and NO FILLERS D**

"hello rima chan" naghiko smiled and said as rima stamped into the royal garden. "shut up purplehead" she said "what gave u the right to use chan on me baka? that's an honorific!" **(A/N: it's tru! chan is really familiar! we know this bczu were learning japanese)**

"f-fujisaki kun! Mashiro san! please stop fighting! *sweatdrop*" tadase said.

"shut up tadagay!" nagihiko said makin his face go all scary-like with purple aura coming off him

"ya tadagay shut up nobody likes u faggot!" rima said slurping tea all ladylike. nagihiko kicked her under the table and she kicked back under the table **(A/N: SQUEEE! RIMAHIKO! XDDDDDDDDDDDD LUV-HATE RELATIONSHIPS ARE SO CUTE)**

"hi minna san!" amu said walkin in. ikuto was behind her and breathing on her all pervertedly

"amu chi iku rin is behind u!~" Yaya said.

**(A/N: We made that nickname up too!)**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA H-HENTAI NEKOMIMI COSPLAYER" Amu said slapping him with her bag

"Awwwww~ dont be mad my little strawberry ;)" Ikuto said, kising amu on the cheek

"S-sh-sh-sh-shut up!" Amu said blushing lik a tomato. amu! ikuto thought cluching his heart WHY ARE YOU SO PRECIOUS

"hey minna did u hear about the new students?" kuaki said walkin in coolly.

"yea i did" said nagihiko "people say their really pretty but not as pretty as u rima chan!"

"shut up baka!" rima said blushing bright red and nagihiko smiled

"Were u guyz talkin about us?" two girls said walkin into the royal garden.

The first one had snow-white shimmering hair that fell to the backs of her knees, glistening softly in the greenhouse light like January icicles. Her skin was deathly white, almost tinged a soft lavender-violet with a softly rounding face, wide blue eyes like limpid tears and deepest ocean fathoms and plump red lips. She had a slim build and was adorable and petite **(A/N: JUST LIKE RIMA CHAN!) **with thin arms. She was wearing a black skirt with white ribbons making X's at the hem with a lighter black petticoat on top that ruffled at the edges. A corset hugged her tiny waist, covered in white paneling and tied with a light pink ribbon. Her shirt was a black dress shirt and had long ruffles down the front and the cufflinks and buttons were matching silver with roses on them. She was wearing a mini top-hat with more pale seashell pink roses adorning it with a white ribbon and the hat was tied under her chin. Her long icy hair was tied into two long, silky pigtails that swished around her waist as she stared straight into the guardian's souls **(A/N: cept for tadagay!) **

Liana was huddled behind her sister, long, dark ebony locks hanging like long velvet curtains on either side of her face, cascading down her back like a waterfall buried in the depths of Hades. Huge, amethyst orbs set in the middle of her face stared shyly from under lowered eyelids and long, darkest jet black eyelashes. She had a delicate tiny nose and a sweet smile that curved perfectly like a crescent moon. Her skin was a soft peach color warmed by generations of gentle oriental sunlight with a delicate rose-pink blush sprinkled tenderly on her face like sprinkles on a cake. She was wearing a long white cardigan with heart-shaped buttons underneath a frilly purple tank top that matched her eyes perfectly that was belted with short denim shorts. She topped the whole look off with a pair of dark eggplant violet ballet flats with little white bows on each shoe.

"OMG U LOOK HAWT!" ikuto said eyeing them like an evil perverted wolf. suddenly kimiko pulled out a katana glaring at him "hands off my sister bitch!" kimiko said slashing at him fiercely like a dancing candlelight flame of winter "fiesty i like that in a woman _kimiko_" ikuto smirked "but step out of the way for liana and nobody gets hurt" ikuto stroked her teeth delicatly

"wow u have great dental hygiene" he purred and turned his attention towards liana who had huge eyes and was whimpering slightly

"n-no ikuto kun" she whispered "your heart belongs to amu now" she pursed her delicate sakura lips and blew a gust of magical wind at ikuto ruffling his navy blue locks and making his deepest depth amethyst eyes widen and enlighten

"amu" he said turning around and giving her a long stare "i love you and i want to be w/ u forever will you marry me and be my wife"

**Kimiko: OMG CLIFFIE! what will amus reply be?**

**Amu: OMG O\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\O**

**Kimiko: dun worrii, rimahiko is coming soon! x3 we just need 2 get amu out of nagis way!**

**Rima: ugh amu can have that stupid crossdresser!**

**Nagi: *smirk* Riri-tan you know thats not tru**

**Rima: SHUT UP BAKA**

**Liana: OMG ARENT THEY CUTE X3333333 *THROWS THEM IN A CLOSET***

**Rima: LIANA WAT R U DOIN**

**Liana: UR GONNA THANK ME L8R**

**Nagi: I like this! *smirk***

**Kimiko: Awww, u 2 lovebirds :) reminds me of my own boyfriend...**

**Amu: Kyaaaaa! Thats soo kawai!**

**Liana: ikr? so ikurin do u wanna say the line?**

**Ikuto: OF CORSE LIANA :D **

**Utau: PLEASE R&R! *starts singing meikyu buterfly cuz we love that song and we can sing all the lyrics to it***

**Ikuto: HEY THAT WAS MY LINE *angryface***

**Kimiko: SHUP IKUTO I LOVE THIS SONG *dances***

**Liana: *also dances* OK GUYS I KNO UR LOOKIN FORWARD TO DA NEXT CHAPPIE BUT WE NEED AT LEASt 50 REVIEWS OK? OTHERWISE WE CANT WRITE :(**

**Kukai: YEAH! U GUYS BETER REVIEW!**

**Kimiko: OR I'LL COME AFTER U GUYS WITH A BASEBALL BAT!**

**omg**

**PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME WITH A BASEBALL BAT**

**Liana: IF U GUYZ SEE MY PURPLE SPOONS PLZ TELL ME :(**


End file.
